LILUM
by Yami Horus Drako Angelus
Summary: LOS ULTIMOS JINCHUURIKIS SON TRATADOS COMO EXPERIMENTOS,PERO ESO VA A CAMBIER...UN PAR DE HERMANOS SOLITARIOS LOS ACOJERÁ EN SU CASA, MIENTRAS DESENREDAN LOS MISTERIOS DE SU PASADO COMÚN. PASEN! HABRA NARUxHINA.


**LILUM **

_O… bien… he aquí la combinación de el argumento de Elfen Lied, con los personajes de Naruto. Esta algo raro. Según yo. Aquí Naruto tiene 14 años, igual que Gaara, Sasuke tiene 16, e Itachi tiene 24. Disfrútenlo._

* * *

** UN INICIO**

—Hey hermanito, a cenar. —Musitaba un azabache de pelo largo desde la cocina a otro azabache como él, de pelo corto y piel más pálida. — ¡¡Adivina!!

—…No adivino, — le contestó sin ánimos el menor desde la puerta— ¿Qué? Pero, pero…—fue lo único que alcanzo a balbucear escasamente el menor en cuanto vio lo que había en la mesa esa noche— ¿Que demonios significa esto?

—Hoy cenaremos rámen, mi querido otouto—Le respondió el bronceado de cabello largo, al tiempo que sonreía alegremente

—hehehe…. Hermano…

"_¿Por qué siempre cenamos esto? Quiero comer comida real_!" pensamiento de Sasuke

—POV SASUKE—

Mi vida no es precisamente perfecta, pero no me quejo, es decir, vivir con mi hermano no implica seguir muchas reglas, además de que es mi único pariente. Mis padres murieron hace ocho años, no recuerdo exactamente por qué y además mi hermano parece evitar el tema cuando los llego a mencionar.

No es que me ponga muy emocional o algo así cuando hablamos de ellos, enserio, lo que pasa es que para mi desgracia tengo un hermano mayor extremadamente sobre protector, no tengo idea de dónde saca esos malditos libros de psicología. "Salud mental" "Formula para garantizar el bienestar de un adolescente ""Desarrollo mental para jóvenes" .Por amor de Dios, ¡él debería aplicar esas cosas consigo mismo!, es decir, Ita-bakka-nii-san es… ¡Es un completo pervertido! Pero lo peor, es que sus amigos también.

Esos amigos suyos me no me agradan, a veces vienen a nuestra casa para hablar de su aburrido trabajo en Akatsuki. Y ese trabajo suyo… nunca me dice que demonios hace exactamente, solo me dice: "Akatsuki es una orgullosa organización cuyo objetivo es proteger a nuestros seres más queridos de todo peligro, ya sea biológico u artificial, vivo o inerte, pero no espero que lo puedas entender otouto-bakka". ¡Cómo me molesta! Me trata como un niño. Realmente, a veces siento tantas ganas de tomarlo con mis dos manos por el cuello, ¡¡y apretarlo con todas mis fuerzas, hasta dejarlo totalmente sin aire...!! No es que odie a mi hermano, ¡¡solo que a veces me saca totalmente de quicio!!

—FIN POV—

— ¿Decías algo, otouto? —preguntó el mayor ante el sepulcral silencio de su hermano

—No Itachi, nada.—dijo molesto mientras comía el rámen.

* * *

En otro sitio, muy lejos de la pequeña casa Uchiha, algo escondido en la costa se encontraba un edificio de alta seguridad, que en aquellos momentos estaba en alerta roja total y completa. Nadie en la ciudad sabía que pasaba ahí adentro, ni siquiera de su existencia, salvo aquellos que trabajaban en ella. Akatsuki era una organización secreta y silenciosamente poderosa e influyente. Pero esa era solo una pequeña pare de lo que era realmente.

En el interior de dicho edificio, en lo profundo de sus laboratorios subterráneos, se hallaba en una enorme bóveda su proyecto más secreto, bajo vigilancia de veinticuatro horas, para no permitir la entrada de cualquiera, o mejor dicho, la salida de cualquiera…

—¡¡Alerta roja!!Avisen a todo el personal! — Gritaba un castaño a los cinco hombres armados con él, rodeados por una cortina de humo.

— ¿Qué sucede Yamato? —acudió una pelirrosa vestida de rojo.

—Destrozó la puerta… no tengo idea de cómo pudo liberarse…—balbuceaba exaltado y temeroso.

—no me digas que…—La reacción de la chica fue una expresión de preocupación y miedo, había peligro a la vuelta de la esquina. — Llama a seguridad que venga un escuadrón especial ahora mismo.

—Hai—se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo a la sala de comando, dejando la situación en manos de Sákura y los otros guardias que lo acompañaban. Poco después, parecía que todo un ejército se había acomodado frente a la puerta de hierro que, todo el mundo, esperaba no se abriera.

* * *

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Sonó el teléfono, era casi media noche ahora, ¿Quién demonios sería a esas horas? Sasuke se lo preguntó pero Itachi no pareció sorprenderse cuando ese molesto aparto le sacó de sus fantasías nocturnas. Sasuke no se levantó de la cama, no quería perder el sueño, se limitó a oír los pasos de Itachi en dirección a teléfono del pasillo y unas cuantas palabras como: "Hola Dei… si ya se que es tarde… no puedo creerlo.. iré enseguida", luego volvió el sonido de los pasos de Itachi, ahora acercándose a su habitación.

"_No, no me digan que va a entrar aquí… no… si lo hace encenderá la luz… detesto esa luz… mis pobres ojos..."_

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, pero Itachi no encendió la luz, se dirigió a la cama donde yacía el menor de los hermanos Uchiha con la cara hundida en la almohada, le sacudió el cabello delicadamente parea evitar despertarlo. Tomó una pluma y un trozo de papel del escritorio, dejando un mensaje en la mesilla junto a la cama de Sasuke.

* * *

De regreso en Akatsuki, los refuerzos abrieron fuego contra un punto indefinido frente a la puerta de hierro enorme (ahora destruida, desde adentro).

—Fallo en el objetivo —Dijo el castaño a la pelirrosa.

—¡¡disparen otra vez!! —dictó seria y autoritaria

—P-pero… — se detuvo al oír los pasos que venían de sus espaldas. Y vieron a cierto azabache peli largo de piel bronceada.

— ¿Tomando decisiones precipitadas, Sakura? Por alguna razón no me sorprende. —sonrió burlonamente.

— Uchiha, ¿qué haces aquí? —interrogó sorprendida e indignada.

—Me enteré que Tsunade-sama te dejó a cargo del turno nocturno, y por lo que veo no sabes cómo reaccionar cuando esto pasa

— ¿Y tu si? — detuvieron su discusión unos instantes, por el fuerte ruido del tiroteo más adelante, solo vieron cómo uno a uno, los hombres armados eran decapitados o descuartizados en el aire, la sangre salpicaba por todos lados y las tropas disminuían más rápido a cada momento.

—Obviamente no has comprendido las cosas, Sakura—ella lo miró ignorante de aquello a lo que Itachi se refería— Nosotros no estamos aquí para hacer el trabajo de Tsunade, estamos aquí para dirigir las cosas en su ausencia, y si algo pasa le avisamos, y contenemos la emergencia hasta verla entre nosotros.

— ¡Eso es ridículo!

— ¿Qué es ridículo Sakura? —Le llamó la atención una rubia de ojos color miel, acompañada de una chica pelinegra vestida de azul.

—Tsu-Tsunade-sama…

—Te dejé a cargo por que pensé que había quedado claro tu propósito aquí, pero al parecer no. —Una cabeza cayó a sus pies, manchando sus ropas de carmín— Me encargaré de ti después, ahora debo encargarme de algo más importante. ¡¡Atención!! —Llamó la jefa a los pocos sobrevivientes que seguían disparando a una figura incierta. —Despejen el área, y evacuen el edificio, yo me encargo.— como poseídos, obedecieron a Tsunade, quedando vacío el lugar, contando solo con la presencia de las cuatro personas.

—Tsu-Tsunade-sama… qué piensa…—comenzó a decir la ojiverde

—Sakura, guarda silencio—la detuvo el ojos negros —Tsunade–sama sabe lo que hace.

La rubia atravesó la nube semi disipada de humo, hacia eso a lo que estaban disparando: un niño rubio de brillantes ojos azul zafiro y una curiosas marquitas en las mejillas, curiosamente con un par de orejas de zorro, aparte de un par de cuernitos que sobresalían de los lados de su cabeza, tenía más o menos catorce años. Estaba sentado en el suelo, totalmente desnudo, temblando mientras abrazaba sus rodillas cubierto y rodeado por sangre. La rubia se arrodillo para estar a su altura.

— ¿Estas bien? —El chico kitsune asintió— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —El rubio llevó sus manos a su rostro, estaba llorando.

—Yo… oí esa voz otra vez… y después… yo… yo…—el ojiazul se apresuro a abrasar a la rubia, al tiempo que lloraba desconsoladamente. —Oba-chan... No me dejes…no quiero estar solo. —La rubia le correspondió el abraso.

—No lo haré, ya pasó todo, ahora todo está bien. —Giró su cabeza en dirección a la pelinegra —¡¡Shizune!!

—Hai,

—Lleva a Naruto a vestirse, y que le hagan unas pruebas

—Hai, vamos Naruto-kun—Ayudó al rubio a levantarse, y partieron al otro lado del edificio.

—Ese es…—soltó la pelirrosa sorprendida

—Ese es Naruto—completó Itachi estático.

* * *

—POV SASUKE—

Me desperté muy tarde, ¡casi al medio día! Además, cuando fui a la cocina no había nada, ni el desayuno ni mi hermano. —Seguro que se le izo tarde y en sus prisas olvidó despertarme— Perdí mis clases de la mañana—bueno, eso no importa, de todos modos soy el primero de mi clase, mejor que Shikamaru el súper genio—como sea, mi hermano me dejó como si estuviera aquí pintado y para colmo de males su celular no contestaba— ¿Qué pudo decir? Me volverá loco, pero también es mi hermano, me preocupa— volví a mi cuarto para buscar ropa sucia— tenía que hacer algo mientras estuviera en la casa—y me encontré un papel que decía:

"_Querido otouto:_

_Me llamaron de Akatsuki, hay una emergencia y me necesitan, te veo en la mañana o mas tarde, si no llego para la hora de la cena no te preocupes, le pedí a Kakashi que te acompañe jaja, _

_Te quiere Ita"_

Solo esperaba que mi hermano llegara antes de la cena, ¡no soporto Kakashi!, es tan distraído y siempre está con esos libros tan raros. —Debe ser él quien volvió pervertido a mi hermano— Si tan solo, alguien allá arriba pudiese escucharme…

—FIN POV—

* * *

Tsunade y Shizune caminaban por el enorme pasillo que conducía a la oficina de Pein, nadie conocía su verdadero nombre, solo sabían que así era como debían llamarle. Al parecer el incidente de la noche anterior no le hizo mucha gracia,

—Adelante Tsunade—la voz misteriosa y algo tétrica del lider Pein resonó en cuanto las vio en la puerta—Tsunade, me informan que el jinchuuriki numero nueve volvió a salirse de control, es la quinta vez en este año...

—Lo sé, pero... —Pein la interrumpió, ni siquiera estaba escuchando lo que comenzó a decir.

—Mátenlo— Tsunade sintió que su mundo se caía a pedazos con esa palabra, como si su pequeño universo fuera un cristal, y Pein lo había destrozado con una pequeña palabra lanzada al aire.

—¿Cómo...?

—Así es Tsunade, quiero que mates a Kyuubi, ese estorbo nos ha traído problemas, hemos perdido personal e invertido demasiado dinero en reparar los daños que causa. Además, si no podemos controlarlo, no nos es útil.

—¡Pein! —Tsunade se abalanzo sobre su superior y plantó una bofetada en el rostro de éste— ¿pero como te atreves a decir eso? él es solo un niño

— El sujeto número uno, Ichibi tiene la misma edad, así que eso no es ninguna escusa, Tsunade. —La rubia apretó sus puños tan fuerte como pudo para evitar asesinar a Pein.

—Lo quiero para esta tarde— Se dió la vuelta y admiró el paisaje que se dejaba ver por las persianas de su enorme oficina.

—Pero... — Tsunade abrió sus ojos al máximo, no quería hacer aquella barbaridad.

—Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo, y créeme; me aseguraré de que muera lenta y dolorosamente.

—Como diga señor— Tsunade parecía resignada, dio media vuelta cabizbaja mientras Sizune la seguía en silencio.

—Créeme, esto es lo mejor Tasunade — ella detuvo su marcha en ese momento para oír lo que decía el traicionero reptil (N/A: no crean que no me gustan los reptiles por esto, de hecho a mí me gustan) —No solo para la organización, o para ti, si no para la humanidad, además, con Kyuubi muerto, solo tendremos que mantener controlado a Ichibi.

—Tsunade-sama... —comenzó a decir Shizune temiendo otro ataque de ira por parte de su jefa, pero ella no dijo palabra alguna hasta que salieron de la oficina.

—¡¡Maldito sea Pein!! —Vociferó pateando la pared (el golpe fue tan brutal que unas cuarteaduras aparecieron)

—Tsunade-sama...

—¡¡Al menos debería llamarlos por sus nombres!!, desde que Sarutobi-san murió lo único que ha hecho esta maldita organización es provocar dolor a todo el mundo.

—Si, es verdad, desde que Pein tomó el mando han muerto varios de ellos

—¿Varios de ellos? lo dices como si fueran una multitud—Shizune miró a la mayosr con cara de perplejidad— la verdad Shizune, es que sólo había nueve jinchuurikis,

— Pero... entonces eso significa que... —Shizune estaba horrorizada, la idea era intolerable, no quería oirlo pero aun asi...

—Gaara y Naruto son los únicos jinchuurikis que quedan, y lo peor es que a ellos les hemos arrebatado lo más importante, su vida, su identidad. Pero no me he de quedar con los brazos cruzados.

* * *

—Pov Sasuke—

Ya casi era la hora de la cena, yo me encontraba rezando a quien fuera que escuchara los rezos allá arriba en el cielo o en el lugar que fuera, para que mi hermano llegara pronto y no tener que pasar tiempo con Kakashi— y aprovechando la oración, di gracias por lo distraído e impuntual que es Kakashi. La hora se aproximaba y mi estómago no se hizo esperar para anunciarme que ya necesitaba algo de comer, así que busqué en todos los rincones de la cocina, y desafortunadamente, sólo había ramen instantáneo en cantidades industriales. "Maldito sea Itachi", pensé, esa era la verdad, ¿acaso planeaba alimentarme a base de ramen por toda una vida o qué? —Aunque ... por otro lado también era culpa mía, después de tod ocuando desperté y vi que no había nada comí fueras de casa en lugar de comprar algo para la despensa ¡y que no fuera rámen! —. Pues ni hablar, que a buen hambre no hay mal pan, y en ausencia de otra cosa, tomé la cafetera la llené de agua y me resigné a esperar a que hirviera cuando oí que la puerta se abrió, pero no oí a mi hermano entrar solo, oí a dos personas entrar por esa puerta, saqué de la despensa otros dos vasos de ramen instantáneo cuando mi hermano entró a la cocina.

—FIN POV—

—Vaya otouto, parece que te tomaste la molestia de preparar la cena—Itachi sonrió al Azabache enor con una sonrisa burlona.

—Ni que fuera tan difícil Ita-baka—respondió con tono de obviedad.

—Si, si está bien, no te pongas tan serio mi querido hermanidto—en ese momento Itachi le dió un golpe en la frente al menor

—Oye... ¿por que siempre me golpeas en la frente? — el menor preguntó amistosamente a su onii-san

—Por varias razones otouto, una esp or que así piensas más rápido, otra es por que me des estresa y otra es porque me gusta. — El menor miró a su hermano con un puchero encantador a su hermano— Poir cierto otouto, hay alguien que quiero presentarte

_"Posiblemente otro de sus amigos pervertidos" _pensó Sasuke

Pero al contrario, se encontró con otra persona, que lo dejó sin habla.

—POV SASUKE—

Salimos de la cocina y en la sala vi sentado en el sillón a un chico un poco menor que yo, rubio y de ojos azules, tenía la cabeza vendada y unas marcas extrañas en las mejillas, pero esos ojos... me pareció haberlos visto en alguna parte...

—fin pov—

—Sasuke, te presento a Naruto— dijo finalmente Itachi

—Hola—dijo tímidamente el ojiazul al azabache menor mientras Itachi continuaba

—Naruto es el nieto de una de mis superiores, fue transferida a una división en el extranjero y me pidió que me hiciera cargo de Naruto. Así que de ahora en adelante Naruto vivirá con nosotros. Será algo así como un nuevo hermano menor.

—¿Qué?, bueno, está bien, pero no pienso compartir mi habitación con este sujeto con cara de dobe.

—Que bien Sasu, en ese caso, dormirá conmigo... —Sasuke golpeó a su hermano justo en el centro de la cabeza dejándole un chichón tan grande y enrojecido que parecía que tenía una manzana sobre la cabeza.

— ¡Ah, no! eso si que no , te conozco, seguro que vas a hacerle algo

—¿Por qué dices eso Sasu-chan? —el mayor ahora tenía mini cascadas en los ojos.

—¿Crees que no te conozco? y además— El menor sacó una caja negra cuyo vccontenido le provocó una hemorragia nasal a Itachi— ¡¡encontré esto en tu habitación!! cuando lo vi no lo creí, hermano, tienes revistas "Solo para hombres", y revistas "Solo para mujeres", ¡¡eres un pervertido de lo peooor!!

_"No soy tan pervertido"_ pensamiento de Itachi

* * *

Tsunade se vio nuevamente en la oficina de Pein, ahora para reportar el cumplimiento de sus órdenes.

—El sujeto número uno, Kyuubi, fue eliminado, hoy a las 1743 horas. Su cadaver fue calcinado inmediatamente.

—Bien hecho Tsunade, veo que eres una servidora leal, pero... ¿cómo sé que lo que dices es cierto? —Tsunade bajó la mirada al suelo, y tomó de las manos de Shizune una caja más o menos del tamaño de una cabeza humana y de su interior extrajo un par de piezas de hueso, aparentemente; cuernos—aun lleno sllenos de sangre—

—Excelente, me has sorprendido Tsunade, siempre pensé que eras de las de tipo emocional, pero al parecer tienes un corazón más duro del que creí, una cosa es perder un hijo, pero otra... es matar a tu propio nieto.

—Después de lo de Minato, mi vida quedó vacía, y al parecer, nada puede llenar aquél vacío.

—Cómo sea, procura que esta información no llegue a oídos de Ichibi, o si no, nos quedaremos sin Bijuus, ¿entiendes eso?

—entiendo

_"Efectivamente Pein, tú, te vas a quedar sin Bijuus. Ahora solo me falta Gaara"_ Pensamiento de Tsunade

...CONTINUARÁ

_

* * *

_

HOLA, HOLA, MIS MUY QYUERIDOS LECTORES, COMO LES DECIA PERDONENME LOS FANS DE "UNA BODA EN KONOHA" LO IBA A ACTUALIZAR CUANDO LOS JUDIOS SECUESTRARON MI PC Y LE BORRARON LA MEMORIA, (DICHO DE OTRA FORMA, ALGUIEN SE ADUEÑO DE MI COMPU Y NO PUEDO ASEGURAR QUE MI S DOCUMENTOS SIGAN EN ESTE LADO DE LA EXIXTRTENCIA) Y HE ESTADO TRATANDO DE ACORDADME DE QUE TRATABAN LOS SOIGUENTES CAPIS, ES QUE YA HABIA CPMENZZADO A ESCRIBIR HASTA EL FINAL, PERO BUENO.

_EN FIN, YA SABEN MI PETICIÓN DE SIEMPRE: UN REVIEW, SE ACEPTAN CRITICAS, GOLPES, AMENAZAS DE MUERTE, ETC., ETC., ETC., ETC. BUENO NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI, O EN OTRO FIC. Y RECUERDEN EL LEMA DE LAS COMUNIDADES OTAKUS UNIDAS: (C.O.U.):_

_"ANIME, DRAGÓNES Y ROCK 'N' ROLL!!" __O EN ESTE CASO "ANIME, DRAGONES Y FICS!"_

_XD, (OK, YA SÉ, ESTOY LOCA MUY LOCA)... ( DEMASIADO LOCA)_


End file.
